


taking care

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: It’s an ordinary night in a hotel bed. Cuddling leads to care and comfort in a more intimate way.This fic has now been translated intoVietnamese, thanks to the hard work (and general amazingness) of yueniverse906!
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	taking care

It’s an ordinary night that ends with the two of them sharing a hotel bed in a place far from home. They’re in one of their most cherished positions with Youngmin as the little spoon, cozy in Donghyun’s arms. Safe, comfortable, loved. Nothing unusual. Totally normal. And that normalcy is the very element that makes their relationship special, a fairytale come to life.

There are things that Youngmin craves, longings that he dislikes admitting aloud. In general, these are easy enough to fulfill, but it’s still so difficult for him to make the requests because they run counter to the “real man” model he’s been taught. Even in the group, he’s the one who leads the way, kills the bugs, and keeps his members in line. Woojin may be the stronger one between the Busans, but Youngmin holds the most authority which brings with it the biggest burden of responsibility. Though his members give him hellish headaches at times, they all respect him as their leader.

And yet, Youngmin absolutely loves little things like soothing fingers running through his hair, soft kisses peppered on his cheeks, and strong hands wrapped around his waist. Pretty jewelry, fluffy blankets, warm baths with bubbles, reassuring cuddles after long days. These are a few of his favorite things.

Donghyun didn’t know about these things at first, but he learned over time as anyone learns anything: a combination of careful listening, comprehensive fact-storage systems, and consistent practice, lots of practice. He takes every opportunity to put his knowledge into action, and tonight is a perfect opportunity.

Lips buried in Youngmin’s hair, voice slightly muffled, Donghyun murmurs, “Want me to take care of you, love?” A simple yes or no question. No need to again put into words the desires Youngmin already voiced weeks ago with bright red cheeks and mumbled sentences. The unspoken question remains an undercurrent, running through Donghyun’s mind instead. _Do you want to forget the stress of the day, to remember instead how much I adore you?_

Youngmin takes a minute to reply. It’s not a matter of safety. He knows that he’s safe here, but he needs a minute to find the words as a wave of arousal floods his body. Eventually, he speaks, quiet and assured, sounding much more collected than he feels. “Yes, please.”

As Donghyun presses worshipful kisses along the exposed nape of his boyfriend’s neck, he has one objective on his mind: to help Youngmin forget his shame by overwriting the restrictions of his childhood with the expanse of adult pleasure. With that in mind, he formulates a plan to take Youngmin apart and put him back together.

Donghyun’s hand slides over Youngmin’s pajama shirt, brushing over his nipples until they perk up at the attention. He pinches the newly hardened nub through the thin fabric, wringing a cry from his boyfriend’s lips. _Ah, you’re so sensitive. Playing with you is always a delight._

With his other hand, he pulls up the shirt, giving himself full access to Youngmin’s chest and stomach. Trailing his fingers up and down, mapping the terrain though he already knows exactly what he’ll find, Donghyun relishes the sensation. _Someday I’ll draw a map of you, show you what my hands find when they explore you, all the beauty they’re constantly discovering when they traverse your body. It’ll be abstract so we can frame it and hang it in our room. And the only explanation we’ll give visitors is that I made it for you._

While one hand traces and strokes until he can feel Youngmin trembling against him, his other hand moves to his boyfriend’s mouth, giving him something to suck on, a task to do. They’ve done this enough now that Youngmin knows what’s to come and instinctively begins licking the offered hand before taking Donghyun’s fingers into his mouth one by one.

In any other context, Youngmin would not be able to escape worries about the way saliva coats his lips and drips down his chin. He would be caught up in nervously wondering whether he’s reacting too much, too little, or just enough. And he would definitely try to stop quivering like gelatin in his lover’s arms. But Donghyun has coaxed and reassured him enough that he allows his mind to go blank save for the pleasure registering all over his body. Even now, he hears _That’s perfect, sweetheart. It’s alright to let go. You’re gorgeous like this._

When Donghyun deems his hand wet enough, he slips it past the waistband of Youngmin’s boxers, the only article of clothing that covers his lower half when they share a bed, and reveals his length, hard and leaking.

It is a well-known fact that Donghyun has a mischievous streak spanning miles and the urge to tease Youngmin until he begs for release is a strong temptation for a moment. However, he reminds himself that there will be no teasing, not tonight. _Tonight is for you, love. Tonight is for you to feel safe and cared for. Adored. Wanted. Secure. Held. I’ll be your shield from the rest of the world tonight and I promise to take my responsibilities seriously._

Donghyun loves every aspect of this position. He can sling his arm over Youngmin’s shoulder to continue playing with his nipples. He can circle his thumb around the head, causing a jolt to run through Youngmin’s body each time. His attention is filled with cataloging sensations equally familiar and addicting like the slick slide over sensitive skin, the weight of the shaft in his hand, and the heat of the flesh. _This is my forever. I’ll never get tired of this. I couldn’t possibly. Every time I think I’ve got you figured out, you do something that astounds me and pulls me back into your orbit._

Youngmin’s trying desperately to keep the noise level down since hotel walls are famously thin and they had complaints as recently as last week from the rest of their members. A few days ago, someone (Woojin) even put a ball gag on Youngmin’s pillow while he was in the shower. It’s waiting for them at the dorm and they’re excited to try it out, regardless of the circumstances through which it was acquired, but tonight, Youngmin’s making an effort in order to avoid raised eyebrows and snarky comments at breakfast in the morning and Donghyun notices. _You’re always trying so hard to please us, hyung. You think we don’t appreciate your efforts, but we do. I do. Let me please you tonight. Let me override your responsibilities and burdens just for a bit. Let me make you feel so, so good._

As Youngmin nears his climax, his body shivers and shakes. Donghyun doesn’t let up, continuing with deliberate strokes that he knows will tip him over the edge eventually. “Shhh… I’ve got you. You’re doing so well for me. That’s it. So beautiful. Let me take care of you. Come apart for me, just for me. I’ll be right here.” Youngmin comes with a single cry, the sweetest sound Donghyun’s heard all day.

As the tension drains out of his body, Youngmin goes limp in Donghyun's arms, fully relaxed and satisfied. Donghyun knows that this is the aftermath of a job well done and he congratulates himself on another success. There are wet wipes on the bedside table because they learned long ago that they prefer staying in bed instead of getting up for another shower. Donghyun uses the wipes to clean his gorgeous, sleepy boyfriend up, wiping away the evidence of their activities in slow, gentle swipes interspersed with lazy kisses. _I’m here for you. I’m here to take care of you when you want to let go and be loved. You deserve this and I’ll give it to you every time you want it._

Before long, they're under the covers, Donghyun's clothed leg slung over Youngmin's nude lower half, a different sort of blanket, one that's soothing and grounding for both of them as they drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, they will face the world, but tonight, they are in a cocoon of their own, warm and restful.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is not the YoungDong fic I planned to write over my winter break, but then I spooned a hotel pillow on vacation and my hand positions gave me this idea. I’ve also cycled through about five different titles for this fic, but I always come back to this one. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)! I welcome comments and conversations. Thanks for reading!


End file.
